PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CORE A The Administrative Core (A) is responsible for supporting the research scientific agenda, fiscal oversight, and facilitating communication across the Providence/Boston CFAR. The Core assures the overall success of the CFAR by managing resources to investigators to assure maximal impact on HIV/AIDS research and the communities we serve. The Core is led by Dr. Susan Cu-Uvin, Professor of Ob-Gyn and of Medicine with Associate Directors, Dr. Jerrold Ellner of BUMC, Professor of Medicine and Chief of Infectious Diseases and Dr. Thomas B. Kepler, BUMC, Professor and Vice Chair, Department of Microbiology. The CFAR brings together two major academic institutions, Brown University and Boston University, a system of hospitals in Rhode Island (Lifespan), and a major urban hospital in Boston (Boston Medical Center). The Core is central to fostering HIV related research, scientific communication, mentoring, training, education, and community outreach by providing the infrastructure and operational services to stimulate multidisciplinary research and integration of activities across campuses. Core A will promote basic, clinical, behavioral and translational research at participating sites through the following aims: 1) provide the leadership and administrative infrastructure for the successful operation of the CFAR and its collaborating institutions; 2) promote research that addresses the needs of the CFAR investigators and the impacted communities in Providence, Boston, our constituencies and our International sites; 3) promote the development of HIV researchers at our institutions through adequately resourcing the Developmental Core and assuring optimal usage of resources.